


Not Simple, Never Simple

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content, Stream of Consciousness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 017 Complicated and 8. All sorts of complicated for smorgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Simple, Never Simple

It was complicated, a deep hatred for everything that she was yet a passion that made her hate her more. No, loathe her, loathe her and love her. Use her, abuse her and then kiss it better. Rake nails over skin and cry out her name, like she was a Goddess and then dismiss her, mudblood, dirty blood, dirty girl, pet whore.

Physical need, that’s all. The girl did what she was told and did it just right. And those times she couldn’t help her lips seeking out the girls, animal reaction, she just craved love, no, not love, obsession, conflict, scary, heady, complicated lust.

Ownership, maybe but never admitting to it, never admitting she was hers. Never thanking her, never relenting the outward torture she delivered. Never telling her that the sounds of her screams, both kinds of scream made her wet and writhing to be touched. Mentally, of course, she couldn’t let her arousal show to anyone, not even the Mudblood cause of her desire. Especially not her. Strong and defiant. She loved making her kneel before her, submissive and glaring.

If she’d cried and begged, it would have been simple. But Bellatrix hated simple. She loved this, this complicated mess of not knowing what hurt her little prisoner and what made her come. The complicated line between agony and ecstasy and knowing at any moment she could turn one into the other. Not simple, never simple.


End file.
